Apparatuses for moulding plastic preforms into plastic containers have been known from the prior art for a long time and usually include a plurality of blow-moulding stations arranged on a carrier wheel, and which are used for moulding plastic preforms into plastic containers by means of blow moulding.
Here, blow moulding stations of this kind usually have two mould parts which, together with a bottom portion, delimit a cavity within which the plastic preforms are expanded. In order to change the tooling it is necessary to replace the bottom portions. In the prior art, the bottom portions are usually screwed onto a carrier, and in the case of a tooling change will have to be dismantled in a relatively complex procedure. Further, however, it is necessary for the bottom portions to be arranged in a stable manner relative to their respective carriers.
From EP 1 299 223 B1 an apparatus for blow moulding containers is known. Here, a bottom insert is provided which is connected to a positioning unit. In order to achieve a connection a coupling profile is used here which is formed from a coupling element connected to a base plate as well as a counter element connected to the bottom element and which can be actuated by means of a manual lever, in order to achieve a corresponding separation of the bottom insert.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,750,161 describes a rapid changeover mechanism for a blow moulding device. Here, a first and a second closure element are provided, wherein the second closure element is movably disposed between a position closed with the first closure element and a release position.
It may therefore be desirable to provide a rapid changeover mechanism for bottom portions, which at the same time has a high degree of stability in a secured condition.